


reminders

by demonsorceress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: CW: scars, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It means Skye doesn’t have to be alone as she stands in front of the mirror in nothing but her underwear, unable to look away from those little, somehow painful reminders."</p>
            </blockquote>





	reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by this week's itsamagical100 prompt, mirrors. I swear i tried to make it 100 words for like five minutes and then I just went, "ah, whatever" and wrote 600 words. In my defense, I've had this idea for a while, which explains why it's about something that happened in the middle of last season.

Two scars: one for each gunshot wound on her abdomen, separated by a few inches. Skye stares thoughtfully at them in the mirror; Jemma tightens her arms around Skye’s waist, hugging her girlfriend from behind.

It’s late; everyone else in the base must be sleeping, but they can’t. Sleepless nights aren’t so rare for them nowadays. At least they’re not alone.

Skye raises a hesitant hand and tentatively places her fingers over one of the scars, her body stiffening. Jemma covers Skye’s hand with her own and presses sweet kisses on the bare skin between Skye’s shoulder and neck.

“It obviously doesn’t hurt, but…” Skye lets out a frustrated sigh. “I can’t explain. It feels… strange.”

Jemma gives Skye a reassuring look through the mirror. As a scientist, she can understand what Skye means—why it afflicts her though the feeling can’t quite qualify as physical pain. However, she can’t imagine what it must be like to have such clear marks as constant reminders of the near-death experience she went through. Jemma has had her fair share of those, but somehow the memory of Skye either seizing or laying unconscious in that medical pod as the team did their best to try to save her is something Jemma doesn’t like to think about just as much as her own close encounters with death.

So she focuses on the good things. Skye being alive right now, in spite of how unlikely that seemed when she was struggling to survive months ago. The distant memory of Skye’s arms wrapped tightly around her body after the instances in which Jemma was the one who almost died; when she jumped out of the plane and when she was thrown out of it. The good parts that resulted from awful situations.

Or simply having each other now after everything they’ve endured. Because it means they don’t have to go through nights like this alone. It means Skye doesn’t have to be alone as she stands in front of the mirror in nothing but her underwear, unable to look away from those little, somehow painful reminders.

Jemma holds her girlfriend’s shoulders and gently turns her around so that her back is facing the mirror. Skye slides her arms around Jemma’s waist and lets herself fall into Jemma’s embrace, her head resting against the scientist’s shoulder. Jemma holds her firmly, a hand moving along the skin of Skye’s back.

They just like that for a while—as long as necessary—, Jemma feeling Skye’s chest rise and fall rhythmically, her warm breaths against the skin of Jemma’s neck. Eventually, Skye pulls away and gently cups Jemma’s face in her hands. Plants a kiss on her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and when Jemma smiles tenderly, a last kiss on her lips.

They’re both exhausted. Jemma gestures to the bed and Skye nods.

“Do you want to sleep in one of my sweaters?”

Skye smirks and nods happily, and Jemma lets her choose a comfortable sweater to use as pajamas for the night. Skye gives her a warm smile; she thinks there can’t possibly be a better way to sleep than in Jemma’s bed, wearing Jemma’s sweater, with Jemma.

Skye falls asleep first; Jemma takes a bit longer. She’s still thinking about the scars, and how much she wishes she could promise Skye that she won’t let anything like that happen to her ever again. But she can’t; she can’t promise that, she can only do so much as hope Skye will come back from the field missions unscathed.

Or just come back at all.


End file.
